


晨光之下

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angel Wings, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫从他的素描上抬起头，望着赤裸躺在床上的巴基，沐浴在清晨的阳光下平静地睡着。还缺了点什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	晨光之下

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinaryjamesbarnes (kittleimp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Early Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001357) by [nonbinaryjamesbarnes (kittleimp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/pseuds/nonbinaryjamesbarnes). 



> 背景：在这个世界里，史蒂夫没得到入伍的机会，但巴基去了。他服役期间因为一次爆炸失去了左臂，巴基回来后两人重逢。

史蒂夫向来偏爱现实主义的艺术，对于这些年来所有见过他的素描作品的人来说，这再明显不过了。他用碳棒记叙着他的人生，填满了一个又一个素描本，现在它们大多都堆在他衣柜角落里的一个大防水袋里。就连他为母亲画下的最后一幅睡像也是完全写实的。那些被病痛折磨的不眠之夜所带来的每一缕皱纹，每一处阴影，都如实地落在他的纸面上，即使落下的每一笔都伴随着泪水。假装它们不在对她来说并不公平。他的作品只记叙真实。   
  
_真实_ 。巴基质疑这个词真正的含义。   
  
史蒂夫从他的素描上抬起头，望着赤裸躺在床上的巴基，沐浴在清晨的阳光下平静地睡着。还缺了点什么。当然，他已经画下了巴基腰胯的线条，再用搭在他腰上的白床单进一步细化，加上了点多此一举的庄重感。他也好好地画出了巴基的躯体。那是最难的一部分，试着好好画出巴基的姿态：他的右臂压在身体下，而左臂余下的残肢轻轻拢在他结实的胸口。这倒没难倒史蒂夫：他以后还有的是时间，来好好练习画巴基不再对称的形体。毕竟他已经把巴基左侧身体上的每一寸伤疤都铭记在心了。   
  
巴基的头部也画完了，还有他的五官所有的细节。他的浓眉放松着，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛几乎扫到颧骨。史蒂夫爱透了他那温柔粉嫩的嘴唇，它们微微张开着。今早巴基没流口水，感谢上帝，但即使他流口水了，史蒂夫也完全不在乎。他爱死了巴基这点小毛病。他最喜欢的一部分是巴基长长的直发在夜里如何卷曲飞动，导致每天早上起来都乱糟糟的。他也画完这部分了。   
  
所以 _到底缺了什么_ ？   
  
史蒂夫终于想到了，他一秒都没有犹豫便下了笔。巴基，他饱经战火的身体与伤痕累累的心灵，早就改变了史蒂夫的世界，所以他为什么不也改变自己对真实的定义呢？每一道铅笔在纸面上划下的轻痕都在呐喊着这全新的认知：真实并不一定是你用眼睛看到的，有时候，它是你用心感受到的。   
  
当他补全了整幅作品，史蒂夫放下了他的铅笔。翅膀从巴基的肩胛骨间伸展开——尽管画面上天使的姿势把这个细节隐藏了起来。它们惊人地巨大，和巴基的身高差不多长。如果他站起身来，羽翼的末端大概要拖在地上了，史蒂夫想象着。现在，那些羽毛只是平静地拢在床上，双翼懒洋洋地摊在巴基背后。也许史蒂夫并不能真的看见它们，但他可以在心中感受到它们的真实。   
  
巴基是个天使。   
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢爱妃阿飘校对♥


End file.
